Overlord Maelstorm
by Fallen-Ryu
Summary: When thrown into the gorge by jiraya naruto doesnt contact kyuubi,instead he keeps falling untill he somhow manages to reach the netherworld, where germlins scream that hes their new master, wait whats this about becoming the overlord?
1. The Dark Netherworld tower

_Summary: Thrown into a Gorge by Jiraya naruto doesn't manage to contact Kyuubi in time to do a summoning jutsu….instead as he falls and somehow he manages to get to the netherworld…where a bunch of gremlin's start screaming he's their new master…..wait….and what's this being a all powerful overlord?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Overlord…both of them….maybe a minion species or two…and some other ideas but that's it….oh may have other crazy crossovers in due time…onto the show!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"**Welcome master!"-talk**

'_**Dammit…need new socks'**_**-thought**

"**Why must I be trapped inside a ningen?"**-Demon/Monster Talk

'_**Curses….ramen again….'**_-Demon/Monster thought

"Hello? Hello? Does this thing work?"-Minion speaking through tower heart

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(The Gorge)

'_Im going to die'_ Naruto thought as he stared down the massive Gorge's endless depth…

'_Die' _naruto thought again as the word of death sunk into him as the gorges sharp rocks passed by him…slowly becoming more and more rough and larger as well…

'_Die…' _naruto thought one more time before he hit his head on a small point of a particularly large rock before his subconscious could take him directly to the kyuubi's cage…however this tiny change of plan can effect the entire world like a small butterfly flapping its wings in another direction…no matter how small and insignificant…can make a storm so great it can devastate entire nations in a matter of hours.

As naruto continues to fall into the depths of the gorge Jiraya at the edge keeps on peering down with his ninja eyesight…silently praying that he sees either a toad warrior helping naruto out of the gorge…but as time goes on his hopes start becoming more and more feverish…

'_Please kid don't die…common summon a toad…any toad…EVEN GUMBUNTA FOR KAMI'S SAKE DON'T DIE!' _Jiraya thought slowly losing more and more hope as time flew by….and before he realizes it…the time has turned into 3 more hours…and from the suns position…it'll be 5 more hours before dusk.

Jiraya's eyes widen with both fear and realization…he had killed his godson…

'_No…I only wanted him to summon a larger toad and use kyuubi's chakra…this wasn't supposed to happen…minato….Kushina…everyone….' _Jiraya thought as the full implication of his actions hit him…had he taken the time to train him some more…maybe did less peeking…naruto would still be alive…

"Im so sorry" Jiraya said somberly…somehow the pretty ladies by the waterfalls didn't appeal to him anymore…neither did the hot springs, he looked down at his hands as he slowly started to walk to the village…seeing only blood covering them.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elsewhere…the third hokage had been battling his worst and immortal enemy…an enemy not even the bijuu themselves would dare to take on….paperwork…

As he reached for his glass of water it cracked…then shattered as he stared at it…slowly seeing it merge into a small whirlpool like state by an invisible wind…while a single blood droplet hits it's center due to a small cut on his index finger…

'_This is a bad omen….naruto…what happened to you?' _the third thought worriedly as everyone knew that the kindly kage had taken naruto almost as his adopted grandson…if you harmed a hair on his head he'd unless hell upon you…

As he began to think he saw Jiraya take a short step through the doorway…wait….Jiraya taking a step through the door? Was this some kind of joke? Maybe naruto's behind this…the elderly kage smiled…

"Aright naruto take off the henge…" the third said jokingly…but then slowly that smile turned into a frown as "Jiraya" slumped down even more with a sake bottle in his hand…and by the looks of it…it's the hardest stuff around…

"Jiraya" mumbled something as he sat in the couch on the side of the room…

"What was that?" Sarutobi asked as he frowned again even deeper…now seeing this wasn't naruto's tricks again…

"Naruto's gone…" Jiraya said somberly…which lead sarutobi to sigh in relief…

"Jiraya…you should've known that naruto wouldn't sit still even for a moment…I mean he could outrun and Hide even from the anbu black ops since he was seven...so don't take it personally if he left you wandering around and the hot-springs are all empty." the kage smiled as he stared at Jiraya Who then slumped down into the couch…

"No…Naruto's Really Gone…Poof…" Jiraya said as he took a swing from the bottle…letting the alcohol burn its way down his throat as sarutobi frowned…

"Jiraya…I still don't get it…sure naruto may have pulled a prank on yo-" Sarutobi began calmly before Jiraya exploded.

"I THREW HIM INTO THE DAMN GORGE…HES GONE…POOF...KICKED THE BUCKET OLD MAN…_and its all my fault_…" Jiraya Yelled then quieted down at the end…

"I didn't HEAR you at the end…say it again…" Sarutobi growled out…

"Its my fault…" Jiraya said.

"YOU THREW HIM INTO THE GORGE!?! KAMI KNOWS HOW MUCH I WANT YOU EXECUTED FOR TREASON JIRAYA FOR KILLING MINATOS CHILD…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!" Sarutobi exploded rising to his feet with a dark glare into his elderly eyes…for now he wasn't the 60+ year old kage….here was the third hokage…like in his prime when angered greatly…and now Jiraya was soon to face his wrath.

"I was trying to get him to summon a toad…and to work on unlocking Kyuubi's chakra…" Jiraya said shrinking back a bit…not having seen this side of the man since he did something extremely stupid as a gennin.

"WHAT!?! JIRAYA YOU IMBECILE! WERE YOU TRYING TO END UP KILLING NARUTO AND RELEASING THE NINE TAILS?! I RESEARCHED THE DEATH REAPER SEAL…IF NARUTO USED THE KYUUBIS CHAKRA IT WOULD SLOWLY UNRAVEL THE SEAL UNTILL THE DAMN DEMON COULD EXCAPE!" Sarutobi yelled out at the sannin ninja….when he saw the cowering Jiraya he took a deep breath to calm his K.I which was effecting half the village and temper so he could explain the situation more…clearly…

"Jiraya…." Sarutobi started sternly as the cowering ninja looked up

"Ive lost any respect I held for you as my student…and im disappointed…did you do anything to help him while training? No? I thought as much…I taught you, tsunade, and Orochimaru to help each other as a team and your future students….did you honestly believe naruto had enough control to even summon anything more than a simple tadpole? Yes Jiraya…naruto did come to me before…at first when he complained about your perverse ways I told him otherwise that even with your faults I saw you as one of my best ninja…but now I see I was wrong…" Sarutobi spoke sterner than ever before as he looked down with enormous disappointment at Jiraya…who in turn looked down even more at the floor…not able to meet his sensei's eyes…trying to not feel the piercing gaze of disappointment and regret hanging in them…and grief…

"I tried my best teaching you…and in turn I watched as you taught minato in all he knew…I will admit I wasn't the best helper for naruto but I had more responsibilities over the years and couldn't look after him as much…and when I had heard you had started to train him…I began to hope that you finally got over minato's death….but now I see I was wrong…you used naruto as a excuse to continue your books while he tried in vain to summon…I had left you and tsunade off the hook for long enough…it's 1 more week before the Chunin exams final…and you had better pray that naruto shows up and forgives you for what you've done…and that's if tsunade leaves you alive for killing her students son…" Sarutobi ended as he turned to walk back at his desk…before he paused one more time.

"Im disappointed in you both…Jiraya….ANBU…Get him out of my office…then send a retrieval team to get Tsunade and tell her if she does not come back to the village within 94 hours from now she will be marked as a s-class missing ninja and will have hunter's after her." Sarutobi said as he stood before his desk while an anbu member bowed his head before leading Jiraya out the door…but not without a last word…

"You're a disgrace…" the anbu growled…now the anbu black ops had a soft spot for naruto during the years…trying to keep him alive from the mobs and such…especially the veterans from the Kyuubi attack as they saw what happened on the field…

Jiraya left with a single tear running down his face as he somberly walked down the stairs of the hokage building…while in the office of the kage Sarutobi stared at a small picture of a 4 year old naruto sitting on his lap talking about his day while sneaking trying to take his hat while the elderly kage merely smiled and looked down kindly at the child with his pipe in his mouth and with one hand on his hat keeping it just out of reach of the child's grasp….then a droplet fell onto the space between them as sarutobi prayed to kami…

'_Please let you be alive….naruto…'_

Jiraya and the black ops ninja both prayed for the same thing…in the morning tomorrow a good quarter of the veteran ninja population would loose a great amount of respect for the two remaining sannin.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(The Gorge)

As Naruto fell deeper and deeper into the black abyss the scenery slowly started to change….layers and layers of evil energy slowly crept out of the surrounding rough, jagged, and amazingly strong rock and slowly flowed into naruto…as if suspending him slightly slowing his downfall little by little….until his unconscious body fell into a extremely large rounded cavern…in the middle was a upside-down tower surrounded by some flow's of molten lava…and at the bottom of the cavern is a massive pool of lava…however as naruto fell deeper and deeper into the cavern a large rock platform levitated below him.

Thanks to the evil energy that had slowed his decent into the cavern all the fall did was like jumping slightly off the ground….as it flew around the tower it came to a rest at the viewing platform…as it floated to a stop the sound of several sets of feet were heard as minions went to the platform…its not everyday the tower doesn't let anyone dumb enough to cast themselves into the molten pool of lava below the tower.

"Move aside, Move aside you useless sacks of puss!" came the grumbling of Gnarl the minion master…

"What do we have here…hmmm…he's a little short…and wearing some interesting clothes…aww a 'ninja' headband…must be one of those poor idiot fellows trying some kind of execution or something…hmmm...wait what's this? A massive amount of evil energy is located inside of the boy…hmmm this calls for a…investigation of a sort" Gnarl said as he inspected the boy that the tower had saved from a fiery death.

"Very well…Gubben, Giblet, Mouldy get him up…Grubber and Goby get the books…I may find out why this boy seems to be chosen by the tower.." gnarl nearly shouted with excitement…ever since the fall of the last Overlord things have quieted down and have been quite…err….quiet…something like this provided the elderly minion something to finally do after over a century of waiting…

"Perhaps he's the new overlord?" Gnarl mumbled as he stroked his slightly longer beard…

When the preparations were complete gnarl opened the book trying to decipher the mystery…at least until he noticed something rather odd…every now and then when he looked away from the book for a second he would see…something…on the boys stomach…as his coat had been taken by the minions for some reason and the Mesh shirt was slightly ripped…

Gnarl Shrugged as he went back to the book only for it to appear again…this time he was ready and pushed up the mesh shirt to see a large….rune….of some sort…

"Hmmm…this is similar to containing runes of death….I wonder…" gnarl mumbled as he stroke he beard again as an evil idea formed inside his mind…

Gnarl opened a book on runes and their uses an identified it almost immediately…

"AH-HA! This strange rune is like the Dead Demonic Soul sealing method…only different with the single spiral…hmmm this wont do at all! Whatever is inside would eventually break out is the rune doesn't have another spiral and it needs 2 more Rune Patterns on the sides…hmmm…I wonder how someone could've gotten the information as this is the only book there is…bah who cares anyway" gnarl said with a grin as he threw the book at the current jester…who's name strangely is now Quaver….as it hit him on the head he accidentally fell into the pool of lava…which he jumped out of screaming and running around…with the 5 brown minions using him as a baseball for their…"Game"…

"Now then…lets see what's inside shall we?" Gnarl said as he began to paint the added runes from virgin elf priestess blood. As he finished the last stroke something strange happened…

"Oh? what's thi-" Gnarl only had that much to say before he slumped over slightly…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When gnarl opened his eyes he knew he wasn't in the tower anymore…no matter how dark, dreary, revolting, and positively evil this place is sadly its not the tower dungeons…

"Hmmm where am I…I wonder…" the old minion master said as he looked around until he heard heavy breathing…

"Hmm might as well follow this breathing sound…after all evil doesn't do itself you know hehe" the old minion master chuckled as he trudged along…strangely the water didn't get him wet as he happily walked along…noting the numerous cracks and fallen rubble around the halls…as soon as he touch one he briefly froze for a second…the went to normal as he back away slightly….he shivered at THAT memory…

"It seems im in the boys mind…if that memory is to go by…and if im correct than this path leads to the seal…heh…might as well greet whoever was dumb enough to get a god of death angry at them!" the old minion chuckled darkly as he continued down the hall…only to come at a very rare sight…in the center of a room stood the Tower heart! Behind it was a cage that stretched for miles on up but that wasn't important enough for now…the tower heart was here!

"How is this possible? I thought the last master used to the tower heart to destroy that pitiful city?" the elderly minion said completely surprised by the turn of events…

A deep growl from the cage alerted the minion to its prisoner…

"Hmm and who might you be….judging by the size of the cage you must be either a demon lord…or a minor god….then again the god of death might have a humorous streak and morphed you into a tiny pint sized seal Hehehe" the minion joked while large claws struck the cage…only for a extra set of bars to come out of the sides to further seal in it

"Ah ah ah! You wont be getting out that easily demon spawn!" the minion chided while a loud roar echoed out of the cage blasting waves around…

"**You damn insignificant runt! If I was free I would devour you and let my chakra heal you as you burn in my stomach for eternity For daring to mock me! THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" **the demon lord shouted as he blasted K.I out…only for the minion master to stand his ground…

"So you must be one of the bijuu then…hehe…this is perfect for the boy…hmmm yes…this explains the collection of evil energy the boy must've gathered as the seal was trying to stuff itself full Hehehe…but then again…" The minion grinned darkly as a glint appeared in his eye "This boy seems to be quite capable on handling evil energy and not be overwhelmed by it if he can contain you….old master!" the minion grinned darkly as the bijou's eye's widened…

"**Gnarl….YOU TRAITOURS LITTLE GERMLIN ILL KILL YOU!" **the demon shouted as he bashed against the cage…

"You should've listened to your mother old master…if you did then you would've realized that the tower would eventually kick you out when you transformed yourself into a demon lord…And you did lose that privilege when you KILLED the True master's great, great, great grandchild! If blood didn't have found a way back then you would've been totally destroyed!" the minion growled out as he stared defiantly at the old overlord who snarled in return…

"**When I get out…" **the demon growled dangerously

"That's IF you get out!" the minion master grin while he turned around and began to walk away…but not before stopping at the tower heart…

"Hmmm maybe…maybe" the minion mumbled cryptically as he walked on past the tower heart…with a small evil grin on his face…

"Maybe the masters blood has returned…." was all the minion said before he exited the boys mind

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Note: later on people ill have borrowed some things from another's story…try it out its NU: Dark lord by 26-Lord-Pain….he's the reason I started to write this one out! Hehe later!**_

_**Now…click the review button…you know you want to…DO IT NOW MINIONS BEFORE I SENTENCE THEE TO THE GAI AND LEE HUGGING TORTURE! WITHOUT THEIR SPANDEXES ON!**_


	2. Evil always finds a way

**Summary: Thrown into a Gorge by Jiraya naruto doesn't manage to contact Kyuubi in time to do a summoning jutsu….instead as he falls he somehow manages to get to the netherworld…where a bunch of gremlin's start screaming he's their new master…..wait….and what's this being a all powerful overlord?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Overlord…and elements of fable….maybe a minion species or two…and some other ideas but that's it….oh may have other crazy crossovers in due time…onto the show!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"FOR THE OVERLORD!"-talk

'_I hate Mondays!'_-thought

"**Why am I saying this?"**-Demon/Monster Talk

'_**Damn little hell spawn…'**_-Demon/Monster thought

"ACK! Grubber will you please get off me!?"-Minion speaking through tower heart

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Inside the Netherworld tower)

Gnarl groaned slightly as he began snap out of his trance….after all its been around 3000 years since the last time he did that…and thanks to THAT memory he wont be doing it again anytime soon…though he was slightly disturbed by the dark and dreary mind, after all, the only one who had a mind like a labyrinth was the infamous Jack of Blades Himself! And the only time he had done that was when his master created that mask to contain his soul until he reclaimed his lost sword from that wretched hero William the black or something….

He sighed at the memory of those times…jack had been one of the only 3 masters since the true masters bloodline that had been strong enough to support the title as an overlord….sadly jack had left after creating that mask….though he did make it up to him and the minions…aww….all those idiotic heroine's trying to steal the true masters legendary armory and weaponry room…that had been the most fun in ages!

"Hmm I wonder when the new master will awaken?" gnarl muttered as Quaver was now tied to a stick being burned alive by the minions with one of those corny disguise's….he twitched at the sight of the fake glasses and big nose with a mustache…and twitched again as they screamed witch or something with Gubben shouting in some weird language.

"Sigh…why oh master's do I put up with them….then again you did mix those leftover grey life-force with the brown life-force to make them….probably for entertainment…." gnarl mused with a bit of sadistic glee as they repeatedly hit quaver with white hot metallic rods as the fire died down…each burn bruise mark healing quickly enough for the next one to hit…

"Though if this keeps up we might need doc again" Gnarl chuckled as he rubbed his goatee beard with a amused smirk on his face until a groan was heard behind him…

"Excellent! He waking up! Quickly you idiotic sacks of useless puss! Get our new overlord in his throne NOW!" Gnarl commanded as the minions somehow quickly cleaned everything up and got naruto onto his new throne….though he had a bit of growing to do due to being a scrawny but damn strong 13-year old teen.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto groaned as he felt the surface of some kind of rocky chair behind him…as he kept his eyes closed with ease he located 6, no 7 heartbeats around in the room he was in, that and a pool of liquid rock was behind him and the heat around the place was strangely comfterable…

'_Okay so that rules out hell, which means im not dead yet….and from the looks of things there's no binding's so capture and interrogation are out as well…and judging from the oldest heartbeat in the room he knows im awake but is watching my every move…now…how to 'talk' them into either telling me what's going on or on how to let me go…hmmm…Im guessing the dobe persona wont work here….so that's got to be removed…for now….what about rage? No to destructive…and sadness wont give them any pity by the feel of their aura…damn…looks like its time to use my logical unemotional side…'_ naruto thought in the brief few seconds pretending to slowly wake up….and due to the feeling of blood on his head it would help in his case of faking amnesia or something…

While this was going on Gnarl on the other hand was watching his new young tyrant in training overlord impressed at his reasoning skills…judging by the slightest movements in his facial structure that he had mastered quite some time ago…after all by the looks of things he has a plan or three ready to throw at them in a successive order…

'_Oh yes….this new overlords going to be truly great…discounting his lines already greatness of course' _Gnarl thought while grinning slightly as the minions seem to try and raise a banner of welcoming….with quaver as the banner….he shook his head as he saw his overlord open his eyes and was shocked to see a small illusion fall revealing teal/yellow eyes staring at him with no emotion at all…it was as if he was carved from stone…

'_Oh yes…this one will be a great overlord…his evil energy is three times the amount that the rookies usually begin with…'_ Gnarl smiled darkly as he prepared for his usual speech for the new overlords…

"Greetings Gnarled one…" Naruto said with no emotion showing on his face again as gnarl nodded

"And greetings to you to Young Overlord!" gnarl exclaimed with pride in his voice….oh yes he'll definitely write a book on this overlord when the time comes…but from the feeling in his gut….it wont be for a _**LONG**_ time!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto stared coolly as gnarl explained everything about being the overlord without a single hint of emotion…it kind of helped that he had practiced at an early age with four different masks he had found in the trash during a festival many years ago…it kind of surprised him at the time how detailed the areas around the eyes and around where the mouth was for most of them….one was pure angry look while the second was sad and depressed, the third was a go happy one and the last didn't have much markings making it look indifferent.

As gnarl finished the explanation (wont go through it, if you all played overlord and overlord 2 you'd know about it) about the goals of the _**Usual **_overlords he then began to explain about the True overlords job…

"You see master, whenever we find a true overlord the tower reacts and the magic's that created us make us unable to betray our true lord in any way shape or form, but not so with the usual substitutes that come along every now and then…." gnarl began as naruto tilted his head at the explanation…

"You mean to say that every other overlord besides the past 4 true overlords besides myself have been used?….interesting…." naruto mused as gnarl nodded.

"But of course sire, you see when a 'substitute' overlord takes place we minions usually either get him into a situation where he cant win OR we wait and let a bunch of blood pathetic hero's come along and kill him or her…." gnarl explained once more to naruto's approval…

"Good….cant have anyone stealing my families heritage now can we?….and while about my heritage, this place seems…empty….like much is missing….." naruto said while having a slightly glazed look in his eye….

"Aww that would be err….well….I hate to explain this but when the last master went demon a bunch of bloody heroes came along and trashed this place….quite sad really but don't worry master….we threw them into the lava pit years ago and harvested their life-force…unfortunately once again it seems that the old overlord curse has taken affect and the blue, green, red, and white minion tribes have been scattered across the lands again, not only them but a lot of the tower objects made to enhance the overlords power have gone missing as well….sigh…" gnarl said with a sad sigh at the end….really, every time an substitute overlord or real overlord fell the minions always seem to scatter to the high winds, well except for the grays' and brown's hives.

Naruto narrowed his eyes…

'_Damn….looks like I have my work cut out for me…and from what gnarl explained, I really am going to need A LOT of help if im going to create the empire my ancestors made and expand it even further than ever before!….yup….old overlord curse coming back to bite people in the ass again….' _naruto thought with a twitch of annoyance…

Gnarl stared expectedly at naruto while the young overlord in training merely got up…

"What's on your mind…gnarl?" naruto asked as he stared at gnarl with narrowed teal/yellow eyes that reeked with dark energy…..

"I think its high time for you to get a new….outfit….sire, after all no evil can come from THAT hideous thing called clothes…." gnarl explained with a frown…

"I agree, but I don't have anything else besides this as I cant simply waltz into a store without either getting bodily harm OR threats from the civilians…." naruto explained which increased gnarls frown…before he snapped his claws together with a wide evil grin…

"Well master, I believe we can remedy that, Hehehe" Gnarl chuckled darkly as he led naruto from the throne room to the tailoring room…or what was left of it….

As gnarl dug through the rubble into a small closet naruto happened to come across a small cabinet area that held porcelain masks that looked and felt MUCH stronger than anything he ever held before, even if it was lighter than a feather…

"AH here we go! I knew saving these outfits from our favorite overlord was a good idea, and since you both are similar I have no doubt you'll take to this as well as he!" Gnarl exclaimed with a dark smile reminiscing of old times…

Naruto got a good look of what gnarl had pulled out and he had to say, he was damn impressed…

The outfit began with overlapping plates on the Chest reaching down till the midsection of the outfit, next the leggings were strictly made of plate that overlapped quite easily till it reached the feet where instead of metallic boots sandal like shoes remained….the cloth beneath it was a deep dark red and had what looked like a overlapping mini cape/hood that could completely cover his head, the arms similarly had the same overlapping armor but the armor only reached to the elbow on both arms to allow the overlord gauntlet (which is dragon shaped from overlord 2), however on the waist of the armor was a belt that held 3 masks, 1 happy, one angry, and one without any emotion at all written on it.

Naruto gave a appraising eye on it as he began to get undressed leaving himself in a pair of thin chain vest and boxers and began to redress into the outfit…he had to say, whichever pass overlord had made this outfit had good taste, as the dark red armor would easily blend into the shadows and the plate didn't reflect light at all, even if it was duller then normal.

Gnarl grinned as naruto finished putting on the final pieces of the outfit with the help of the 5 idiotic minions, who had somehow followed them after their attempts to impress their new overlord with a "quaver banner"…unfortunately for quaver naruto didn't notice so he suffered under the minions wrath…

Naruto smirked as he looked at himself…then narrowed his eyes.

"Gnarl…how would I be able to get more of this armour as I no doubt will hit puberty eventually…." naruto asked questionably staring at gnarl

"Simply Sire, all we have to do is find the green hive, they can be very good tailors even if all they wear are rags…hehe!" Gnarl chuckled as he stared at naruto comparing him to his favorite master, besides the creator of course!

Naruto nodded as he looked down at his left gauntleted hand, it seemed as if the dragon molded into the metal was consuming his hand, but the most of it was his entire left hand was covered in plated metal and the fingertips pointed, naruto guessed that if he had stabbed someone with this arm it would go through them quite easily….

The strange yellow gem that was supposedly the connection to him and the minions and to harvest life-force at his command was quite…..interesting from his position…

Gnarl suddenly snapped his fingers with a sudden look on his face meaning the old minion master had forgotten something important..

"Sire I think its time we visited the armory, considering past overlords weaponry expectations I suggest we get you a sword or something to start with….after all even if you can kill 30 humans with your bare hands you wouldn't be able to kill a troll without a sword and by evils sake one of albion's rock trolls to boot!" gnarl exclaimed as naruto nodded and the 5 minions followed after with evil glee in their eyes.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As naruto followed gnarl to the platform area of the tower he couldn't help but notice the tower was disfigured and lacking many parts of itself while board walkways tha seemed strong enough to support him were barely covering the holes, naruto shook his head as he and gnarl stepped onto the left platform waiting for the rock, when it came they went to the armory section which was surprisingly away from the dark tower on a ledge. It was in this place giblet found them grinning wildly.

"giblet build for master but giblet needs red's to power forge!" giblet all but yelled out makig naruto twich slightly.

"is he always this loud?" naruto mused as gnarl nodded

"yes he is, but come along master, there's evil to be done!" gnarl exclaimed as he walked through a pair of cared doors.

As naruto walked through the strange doors he stopped dead cold at the feeling of so many evil weapon's all gathered in one place, in one section was a large bastard sword with a demonic skull with glowing blue eyes and evil looking runes on it while frost covered its surface. Nearby was a massive sword with a single eye staring at him from the distance and what looked like meaty muscle attached to the blade. Elsewhere katana and different types of swords littered the wall from either past overlords or weapons gain as pass overlords.

But unfortunately none of the weapons seem to appeal to him, except for something…something in the back of the room, something called for him….

Gnarl watched as naruto with a glazed look in his slightly glowing teal/yellow eyes walked to the back room of the armoury, not many noticed but the back of the armour had a portal that could recall destroyed or lost weapons no matter how many years ago it was!

As naruto walked up to a small stone platform with numerous carvings the platform itself began to glow with reddish energy, slowly turning into a whirlpool of power, and as naruto stuck out his hand, a large sword flew from its depths and floated slowly in the air.

"My word…" Gnarl whispered darkly, he hadn't seen that sword in age's, and to think, his old true masters favorite and most prized sword is in his descendants hands!

The blade looked the same as it was before its destruction, It was a bastard sword that could be held with one or two hands, the blade was pitch black with what looked like a groove in the middle of the sword that split off into almost near invisible veins that had once glowed with power but now its nothing but a dry system of magical tunnels inside the sword, The guard was a standard arched cross but on each end was a rounded ruby gem the color of blood. The handle's metal was pitch black as well and wrapped in red material that aided the grip and at the end of the hilt was a large gem that was black and red and seemed to shift around.

The blade seemed to almost glow with dark energy as it rested in his masters hand, and the blond haired descendant of the legendary jack of blades admired the sword and swung it a few times, just to get a feel for it, and grinned maniacally.

Gnarl himself grinned as a thought entered his skull, one he hadn't said in a long while…

'_**Blood and Evil always find's a way….'**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alright, if you didn't figure out who naruto's ancestor was before finishing this chapter and have played fable, I pity you….anyway yes I modeled naruto's outfit and main weapon arfter jack of blades….seriously we don't know crap about his past so its fun to mess with it by making jack an overlord….he's evil enough to be one anyway!**_

_**I don't want complaints about naruto being overpowered as well, because as you noticed the sword isn't activated and only has trace amounts of power, but don't worry…this time the blood of the archons line wont awaken its true power…oh no, its something much more dangerous and powerful!**_

_**Lets just say aktuaski better watch their butts, because the overlords in town…**_


	3. Dark plans

**Summary: Thrown into a Gorge by Jiraya naruto doesn't manage to contact Kyuubi in time to do a summoning jutsu….instead as he falls he somehow manages to get to the netherworld…where a bunch of gremlin's start screaming he's their new master…..wait….and what's this being a all powerful overlord?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Overlord…and elements of fable….maybe a minion species or two…and some other ideas but that's it….oh may have other crazy crossovers in due time…onto the show!**

**Important note: no I am not abandoning my stories, college is about to end its first semester here and its getting to be a pain in the butt so don't expect many updates soon, later!**

_****_

"FOR THE OVERLORD!"-talk

'_I hate Mondays!'_-thought

"**Why am I saying this?"**-Demon/Monster Talk

'_**Damn little hell spawn…'**_-Demon/Monster thought

"ACK! Grubber will you please get off me!?"-Minion speaking through tower heart

_****_

_**(Netherworld tower)**_

_**Naruto stared at the blade that rested in his hands, to think, this sword that once held enormous power that could end the world was reduced to a simple shell, Now THAT couldn't do, not at all.**_

"_**Well master, it seems your new weapon is Jack of Blades Sword of Aeons! I hadn't seen that sword in ages!" Gnarl exclaimed with a slight bit of pride in his voice, after all its not every day the sword that belonged to the overlords family line returned to its owners!**_

"_**hmm, what can it do I wonder though? It feels….empty….like an drained endless well of power….." naruto whispered as he held the blade close to his masked face, the mask on right now is the blank expression mask, all the while walking back to the rock to take them to the throne room.**_

"_**Well master, I really cant say….probably due to the fact that it probably needs a good ol fashion slaughter of ten thousand virgin priestesses' or repeatedly stabbed into the flesh of a a hundred powerful sorcerer's or maybe even going to hell and absorbing that blasted jyuubi thing that used to run around these days…." Gnarl grumbled as he continuously thought about finding a way to fix the swords power supply.**_

"_**Jyuubi?" naruto asked as he stared at gnarl while the 5 minions looked confused as well…**_

"_**Huh? Oh yes the jyuubi, well apparently a couple hundred years or so ago there was a massive demon of untold power that could end this world, now the last "master" tried to contain its power into himself but failed repeatedly many times over, it was funny to say the least of the temper-tantrum he had when we found out the sage of six paths took the demon within himself….but not without breaking its power into 9 pieces later on and thus the idiot went and absorbed the strongest of them into himself and went crazy with rage….which in the end left him being sealed into you master!" Gnarl explained as he stroked his goatee repeatedly… the rock also reached the platform where the other rocks waited to be used and they walked into the throne room.**_

"_**I see…so can this demon, jyuubi, be resembled then?" naruto asked curiously.**_

"_**Hmmm, it may be possible sire, yes….it could work….no…it would definitely work!" Gnarl grinned in excitement as he thought of an EVIL idea…**_

"_**Oh? And pray tell what could work gnarl?" naruto asked though getting an idea where this was going…**_

"_**Its simple master….we let the sword of Aeons absorb the 9 pieces of jyuubi! And in the end all of the demons power will awaken the swords own strength and to be free the demon would have to make a deal with you….also we get to kill the old idiot overlords who took the shards of jyuubi into themselves while were at it to!" gnarl exclaimed with dark glee in his voice as the minions cheered on how smart gnarl was….and of course their master as well and killing in general.**_

_**A slow dark chuckle began to escape naruto's lips which soon turned out to be a full blown dark laughter which became quite contagious to the minions who also laughed while wondering what was going on….**_

"_**Yes….with this power I shall make this world kneel before me like my ancestors did, and why stop there? I could probably eventually use the swords power to even ascend to other worlds and other dimensions and spread my power beyond those times…the empire of the overlord will be far greater than ever before!" naruto exclaimed as the minions cheered and gnarl grinned darkly….yes this overlord will truly be great….**_

"_**But first things first….I need to find a way to stop being a ninja for konoha….hmmm….maybe retire after the Chunin exams….no to many questions…" Naruto mused as he turned to sit upon his throne**_

"_**And then I need to find out how to absorb jyuubi into the sword without killing myself…" Naruto mused again as he sat upon his throne…gnarl noticed his thinking stance while sitting was very similar to jack of blades out stance when he was in a stump on what to do next…so gnarl decided to help along.**_

"_**well sire, the seal you have is a death containment seal, and as such even though I fixed it, you should be able to make a deal with death to release the sprit and power separately of the overlord the and shard of jyuubi….now all we need to know is which beings death really wants the most…" gnarl mused as he stroked his goatee with a frown on his face….**_

"_**Orochimaru…" Naruto said quite suddenly…**_

"_**sire?" gnarl asked as he turned to his master.**_

"_**Orochimaru of the sannin, I thought I felt something wrong with him before, now looking back I almost felt as if he was a male in a females body….now that shouldn't have happened unless he went for a sex change, but I couldn't smell any chemicals on him, but inside him, so is it possible he is containing souls of those who he uses as bodies inside himself?" Naruto mused out loud to himself.**_

_**Gnarl grinned darkly as he looked at his overlords masked face…normally people wouldn't be able to tell from behind a mask but gnarl had experience…and he could FEEL the evil grin slowly spreading on his masters face, and in a instant the mask changed to show a dark grinning face….**_

_**Yes, this overlord will do nicely….**_


	4. Darkmas?

_**Alright, heres my version of a Christmas story, now due to this story I suggest those under 12 or younger stop reading as I wont be taking into account what happens in this story…..and due to the evil of the past overlords….Hehehe…**_

_**Now onto a Christmas Overlord!**_

_****_

"FOR THE OVERLORD!"-talk

'_I hate Mondays!'_-thought

"_minions speech"_

"**Why am I saying this?"**-Demon/Monster Talk

'_**Damn little hell spawn…'**_-Demon/Monster thought

"ACK! Grubber will you please get off me!?"-Minion speaking through tower heart

_****_

(Netherworld tower)

Naruto simply stared at gnarl from his throne….

"what did you say gnarl?" Naruto asked slowly, just to be sure he heard it right…

"Well sire, this 'Christmas' thing that ive heard about had strangely reminded me of the time jack went out to the mortal realms North pole to see if this 'Santa Claus' was actually real or not…." Gnarl stated plainly but with a hint of amusement, after all its not every day your new overlord hadn't heard of Christmas….and is thirteen years old to boot!

"And what happened, I mean after all from what your saying is true, then this is a very strange tale your about to tell me, isn't it?" Naruto stated/asked gnarl….who merely nodded to confirm his thoughts.

"Alright, lets just get this over with, I have training to do…" Naruto said defeated, after all if eh didn't hear it from gnarl then jester would cry it out in songs and lullaby's….and he hated those accursed songs…to cheerful in his opinion…

Gnarl beamed, "excellent sire! Let us begin, aw here we are!"

Naruto watched as gnarl brought out a large dark book that was labeled, An Overlords Christmas, and got comfterable…after all from what he said this is going to be a LONG night….

(Story)

It was a dark, freezing, night as jack of blades walked along the frozen rivers of Nordberg, after he had burned it down of coarse, now as he was walking along so darkly (Gnarl….) (sorry sire, he's my favorite besides you and the creator…) Until he spotted something I the sky….now as a immortal and someone who's ancient beyond standards (whoa he's old….hehe….jiji) (yes yes sire, we all know he's old, now can I?) (yes sorry, please continue) he knew of the many dark beasts that ran in the nights sky, but with the glow of the full moon burning red, he saw what looked like to be…..the slit house of 5 reindeer in a line and a large sleigh with a large sack and a fat man driving it…now jack being a dark overlord he was curious on who dared to trespass into his territory after the mutual agreement with the sky beasts, basically you get in my turf you pay homage to me….or you die….

(sounds like a good agreement) (yes sire now be quite, I almost lost my place!) (don't do it again) (of course sire!)

Because this fat man didn't pay homage to jack, he felt he needed a lesson….so drawing his invincible blade, The Sword Of Aeons! *lighting cracks in the background* (interesting touch) (thank you sire) He swung the mighty blade and out of its dark green veins of power sprung grayish cursed flames hotter and more darker than any fire ever made, as the fire roared towards its target the sleigh driver tried in vain to dodge such a fast fire….until the flame hit the sleigh and the reindeer, now on fire it plunged to the snow driving it into the banks….when jack hurried up what he saw shocked him…and old burned man with 9 reindeer and a….sleigh of Toys!?!

Jack now was naturally furious, who on earth actually had to gall to drive toys around in the night, a smuggler?! Now normally jack would've torn him apart but something that night kept him from doing it….after all he had satisfied his bloodlust when he burned Nordberg down so he had no reason to go on a senseless rampage…(_Hear Hear!)_ (be silent you accursed sacks of flesh!)

Now after Jack summoned his minions he ordered them to make use of anything on the sleigh….after a minute or two a minion brought back two lists….one stated a list of good children, while the others naughty children….and much to jack surprise….his own child was on the naughty list……

(jack had a kid?!) (yes sire, how on earth did you think you had his bloodline?) (if he had a kid, then who'd he marry?) (well sire, the queen of blades to be exact!) (whoa…..) (whoa indeed sire, after all she is much more powerful then jack in magic, but he is superior in strength and power!) (I see…now continue…) (yes sire!)

While jack stared at the list he heard the old man mumbling in his sleep….something about…Christmas…ruined….good…children….toys….naughty….coals….

Well when jack heard about it he nearly laughed his demonic evil laugh of doom, why give children coals? After all they're useful if you put them into the netherworld they turn into diamonds!….what he heard next made any laughter stop…..his own child was to receive NOTHING…..(evil people gasp)

Now jack is a proper evil being, one who expects any other evil being to lie to him and as such all evil beings are quite honest to each other….but this….this proved how those loving lighty light people who worship good and ugh….sugar plum cookies! (minions now puking)

As this atrocity to the family of blades could not go unpunished, but something else he noticed…after all a lot of evil beings children's names were on this list….which got him thinking….

"If this Christmas thing is to reward the good? Than what would happen if I took this Christmas over?" jack mused out loud….and a dark grin sprouted from behind his mask as his yellow/red evil eyes took a dark glint of madness and despair!

Jack began his horrific laughter as he rounded up his minions to tell them of his idea…

"Gather the dragons my minions!, Get those foolish slaves working, after all we have work to do!"

In the minion crowed there was one brown minion, he wasn't the smartest, or the fastest, or the strongest of the browns, nor was he tall or sharp, or short at all! He was the plainest minion youd come across, but his words ring down in our dark minion hearts!"what we do master?" the minion asked..

"Why, ruin this Christmas for all the good and bring down our OWN Dark-mas for all evil beings!" jack stated quite loudly, almost as if he was a teacher telling a 4 year old quite loudly to not put frogs in his underwear!

And so, the minions all gathered the remains of the sleigh and brought them to the netherworld, where the slaves worked tirelessly to "fix" it and to create weapons, armour, items of power, and a bomb here and there along with that evil teddy bear that tears apart those who dare oppose you limb from limb…

As jack readied himself the queen of blades blessed his ride with the powers of the netherworld….and of course produce a few young Proto Drakes from the lands of Azeroth's Northrend….when he gathered into the sligh I minion master of the overlords, joined him in his dark quest…

(you look younger!) (awww yes, those were the good ol days sire….now lets continue this is getting to the good part!)

As Jack took off from the tower he shouted to the heavens!

"Merry Christmas to all those good heroes! Now your all going to die!"

And so jack of blades launched his terror tactics upon the many lands, going from dimension to dimension, blowing up those goody two shoes homes, farms, trees, and those accursed SUGAR PLUM COOKIES! (_yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah!) (Silence!)_

_Soon all the lands in one night had the terror and evil brought upon them by the jack of blades himself…spreading his dark name upon the many realms….but much to what legends say, jack did have a soft spot….however small….to those cute little evil villains to be….awwwww….and so every year during his reign he visited each dimensions little villains and villainesses to deliver weapons of mass destruction and warfare to those dark evil children as long as they were the evil little dark brats that they were!_

_And to not forgot, the last gift he gave to his family, was a night spent together….TURNING THE LANDS OF ALBION INTO A WASTLAND FOR A 100 YEARS!_

_And so, that conclude the story of Dark-mas…the day when jack of blades took over Christmas!_

_(end of story)_

_As gnarl closed the book he saw the 5 minions all sprawled around his masters throne with the master sleeping peacefully, to what dream he wondered his master was dreaming by the smile on his face…he shrugged as a quilt displaying the many overlords of the past silently floated over to him and gently covered the new master much like how a mother would tuck in her children….gnarl smiled as he put on a small black cap with a spiked ball on top, and turned to the camera…_

"_Merry darkmas to all…and to all a happy hunting of heroes!" gnarl exclaimed as he readied the sleigh of proto-drakes and all the weapons and bombs…._


	5. The exams begin,evil shows its mask

Summary: Thrown into a Gorge by Jiraya naruto doesn't manage to contact Kyuubi in time to do a summoning jutsu….instead as he falls he somehow manages to get to the netherworld…where a bunch of gremlin's start screaming he's their new master…wait…and what's this being an all powerful overlord?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Overlord…and elements of fable…maybe a minion species or two…and some other ideas but that's it…oh may have other crazy crossovers in due time…onto the show!

Sorry for the late update, things are a bit hectic here, so anyway here's the 4th chapter for overlord maelstrom!

"**Me bet three maggots!"-talk**

'_**Ha I got dis bet in da bag!'**_**-thought**

"**Stupid minions!"**-Demon/Monster Talk

'_**Damn them all!'**_-Demon/Monster thought

"Moldy stop trying to eat quaver, You don't know where he's been!"-Minion speaking through tower heart

* * *

(chunnin exams, stadium)

The chunnin exams, a contest between villages to fight for clients and for territory, as well as a time for betting between the daimyos of each country, with the possibility of death similar to that of the early day roman coliseums. Even now we see a group of shinobi and konoichi lined up to put their lives, countries honor, and duty on the line, well most of them…one just happens to want to kill everyone there (garra)!

As the Sarutobi looked on he briefly sent a glance to the crowds…remembering a certain event that had nearly gave him a heart attack…as well as a brief surge of joy! On that thought he gave a slight smile, but not a full one, cant do to let his hand show to early to orochimaru now can we?

As sarutobi noticed the fourth "Kazekage" walking towards his seat he briefly entertained the thought of orochimaru going against Naruto now…but thought better of it, after all he was HIS mistake, and he will correct it even if it meant his life!

* * *

As orochimaru sat down next to sarutobi, his 4 body guards in disguise of two shinobi lined up next to him, after giving his greetings to his old sensei (who he dearly wishes to drop dead from that damn pipe of his) he saw two more shinobi approaching the kage stand….his eyes widened by a slight margin as he saw jiraya and tsnuade…well Jiraya looked haunted by something and slightly bruised from a 2 day old beating and while tsnuade looked slightly depressed and angered…not a good combo….

'_Dammit! It'll be harder for me to get sarutobi sensei alone in the barrier to kill him and summon the past hokage! All well, even if I don't succeed ill still get sasuke-kun to come to me for power…yes….and to see what that fool Hatake taught him….if all goes to plan ill have the most powerful body in the world!'_ our least favorite snake sannin thought to himself as he tried to repress the urge to lick his lips with his elongated tongue…does anyone else feel grossed out by this or is it just the this author?

* * *

As orochimaru was lost in his thoughts sarutobi smirked as he saw 3 figures coming towards the kage booth, and with a small hand sign he created a third seat right next to his which widened the kage stand enough for the next kage to come…the 4th (is it fifth?) Raikage, and his two body guards were a bit of a surprise for the elderly kage, from what he knew it was killer bee the 8 tails host and yugito nii the two tailed host…

'_It seems the anbu intelligence department was correct after all with Kumo having two jinchuriki…hmmm…I wonder that if I play my cards right ill be able to make the Raikage sweat in his seat like a pig…' _sarutobi mused silently to himself with a devious smile underneath his kage hat…such a useful thing it is…

In somewhat tradition the Raikage took his seat next to the third and began the ceremony of introduction…mainly bluffing to each other and probing for information.

"Humph hello third hokage-dono" the rakikage grumbled as sarutobi smirked, let the games begin…

"Greetings Rakikage-dono, I see you brought your two strongest shinobi with you, it's a shame they haven't taken a gennin team yet, but I suppose they have more….interesting….tasks to do then sit around all day wouldn't you agree? Rakikage-dono?" sarutobi said softly but in the end looked like he was holding back a devious smirk that said "I-know-something-that's-basically-blackmail-for-you-sucker!".

Sarutobi's task wasn't without reaction as the Raikage sat a little straighter and his glare a little harder then before…as well as his fists tightening on the hand rails of his rock throne-like chair….enough of a grip to crack it a-little…

'_Dammit, how'd the god of shinobi figure out…no WHEN did he figure out kumo has two jinchuriki?!?'_ the Rakikage thought briskly as he began to sweat a-little from the stare the god of shinobi sent to him…before looking away leaving him with a flood of relief…he was also relived that it was the past rakikage that had gotten the screw-up of the byakugan…it wouldn't do for him to try that mess again, especially if the rumors on the way were true…that konoha had the nine tails itself sealed with a perfect seal into a host….if that is true…then nothing in kumo could stand against the jinchuriki! (1)

* * *

(1) For all of you out there, here's a go down on bijuu….the most powerfully unarguable is Kyuubi right? (without jyuubi being mixed into play) as with that being said no bijuu could stand against him and as such Kyuubi is almost ungodly stronger then the 8 tails, and if the math if correct Naruto goes 6 (controlled) tails he would be able to match killer bee at 8 tails himself….if Naruto went 8 tails as well, well the other jinchuriki working together would be able to match him if they all were at full tailed mode….and had them under control…at nine tails. Well the seal is barely holding Kyuubi back and its out to play and as such…basically the entire world pretty much screwed right then and there….but enough of my rant (due to Kyuubi down-players) back to the fan fiction!

* * *

(at ground zero of the exam)

Genma stared silently at the group of 6 shinobi waited patiently for him to announce the beginning of the last exam…he chewed on his sebon needle as he took another look at his pocket watch to gauge the time…

"Well, its almost time…" Genma started as the group of seven contestants grew a little straighter…

"Since everyone is almost here I might as well show you all the changes that have been made to the exam roster…" Genma stated as he took out the chunnin exam tournament (common it is a tournament!)

As Genma took out the paper and showed them shikamaru held back a look of shock…naruto's name had been crossed out and the sound shinobi guy as well was removed…in naruto's place was a name…

'_Ace of Blades? Who…or what…is that?' _shikamaru thought as he stared hard at the sheet…its not everyday someone who you knew disappears….because from what Intel he had gathered earlier the only was for them to be removed was if they died…or dropped out of the exams…and since he knew Naruto wouldn't drop out because of Neji and sasuke….well….

He really didn't want to think about it……

* * *

Neji stared at the roster with a somewhat smirk….

The Dobe had to have dropped out, and this 'Ace of Blades'….what a joke! What fool thought to play the same fairy tale demon that was jack of blades? The fool…..after all destiny had said that jack was destroyed by the hero, and now destiny will say the same for this pathetic copy cat….

Because after all, the hatred of destiny was given to all, and fates heavy hand is laid on the most unfortunate of them….

Genma stared at the reactions of the group….not much…well they did have to wait for the two contestants…and the exam should begin right about…..

* * *

(Arena)

"Alright now, the chunnin exams third round is about to begin, all contestants please leave the floor except for Neji and Ace" Genma's voice started t sliced the air like a hot knife through butter.

After about a minute after everyone left the floor Neji smirked….

"Looks like this ace of blades isn't going to show…" Neji started but was silence by a chilling voice that reeked of evil and malice……

"**D****id someone say my name?"** the dark demonic like voice echoed throughout the arena…sending shivers down the spines of the civilians and made hardened shin obi's instincts of danger go high alert!

Everyone's attention immediately shot to the large entrance of the stadium as a single warrior in red tattered cloak and dark metallic amour as well as having a draconic gauntlet on his left arm walked into the arena…

Everyone felt a small chill of fear when they saw the mask…

It was the same mask of jack of blades……

* * *

**And cut! Had to make a short chapter this one, kind of ran out inspiration for naruto's fight with Neji….anyway ill update tomorrow or sometime soon when I get the ideas for the fight**


	6. Wrath of Blades

**Summary: Thrown into a Gorge by Jiraya naruto doesn't manage to contact Kyuubi in time to do a summoning jutsu….instead as he falls he somehow manages to get to the netherworld…where a bunch of gremlin's start screaming he's their new master…..wait….and what's this being a all powerful overlord?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Overlord…and elements of fable….maybe a minion species or two…and some other ideas but that's it….oh may have other crazy crossovers in due time…onto the show!**

**Alright here's Naruto's and Neji's battle, and after some deliberation, I have come to this conclusion of the beat down, now don't complain about last chapter, I was dead tired then, also I will be correcting the other chapters (the darkmas chapter ill redo in short time as well….correct a few things here and there) later and have a evil day!**

* * *

"ohm a fight!"-talk

'_me bet on master!'_-thought

"**foolish mortal!"**-Demon/Monster Talk

'_**I hate everyone!'**_-Demon/Monster thought

"go master go!"-Minion speaking through tower heart

* * *

(chunnin exams, stadium)

The crowds shifted in their seats as they saw the representation of jack of blades, and many more shivered terrified at his voice, the damn sound had a killing intent on its own that could match that of a seasoned anbu when they're pissed off!

"**Well?" **Ace began "**are you going to start this match, or do I have to kill him in cold blood to get things moving?"**

"right, sorry" Genma coughed out, "The match between Ace of blades and Neji Hyuuga is about to begin!"

The crowds fear was torn away as Genma said those words, privately believing that this is merely a copy cat for the true blade warrior….the only who was said to have been responsible for the death of the legendary god shinobi the Rikudo Sennin…

How truly foolish of them…

* * *

As Genma finished talking he jumped out of the way with a "Start!" before the high level jutsu began (as most chunnin exam final contestants usually do) but frowned when neither person moved, well except for Ace with a slight tilt of his head while staring at Neji…who was truly begin unnerved by Aces two Teal slited eyes that radiated with darkness….

"**Well" **Ace began, **"you heard the man, are you going to fight? Fate sprouted? Or is talking all you can do?"**

Neji growled as his byakugan activated and he settled into the stance of the gentle fist…

* * *

(Up in the kage stand)

The raikage leaned forward a little bit, now he would see why exactly the last rakikage tried to get the byakugan….

Sarutobi smirked slightly as he saw the banter ace threw at Neji, It would do him well to be knocked out of his hate, and Ace was exactly that bat that Neji needed…

Orochimaru looked on with a bored expression, after all what could one copy cat do to a trained shinobi?

However the two jinchuriki up in this booth were on guard….their bijuu spoke in whispers as if terrified of this being, even going as far as to warning them to stay away from the sword on his back, to which they sweat dropped on at not noticing until now….

* * *

"foolish, fate has proclaimed my victory today, even if your not the one who was stated" Neji said calmly as Ace tilted his head further…

"**How can you see the mechanisms of fate and destiny, oh hyuuga. How can your eyes peirce the veil that hangs over each of our souls and to see what we do in the future when it itself does not exist until the present becomes it? How can you, a lowly **_**Human **_**without any knowledge of the cosmos tell what another can do without knowing your own true fate!?"** Ace stated as he settled into his own stance, the tension between the two shinobi skyrocketed….this would be one of the fights everyone was wishing for, and the betting pool was 5:1 Neji against Ace…

* * *

Garra stared silently with apparent hesitation, this being, this Ace of blades…he was strong, his mother had almost begged him to not fight him…the fear in his mothers voice had sounded quite desperate…his own existence was threatened by the very presence of that being….

* * *

(at ground zero of the exam)

As the two warriors stood staring at each other, a simple gust of wind carriing leaves drifted by….and by an unseen signal they launched at each other!

* * *

Neji Charged at this ace of blades with the customary gentle fists, each finger laced with chakra to stop his network, although for some reason he couldn't see past the armour's surface or see who was behind the mask, just a lot of dark clouds in the shape of energy, and something moving around its mass….as he came closer he dodged a fist thrown by ace and struck where three points were supposed to be, only to be meet with pain as tiny chakra burns appeared on his fingers…

with apparent shock disrupting him he was thrown back from a near jaw shattering uppercut from Ace as he could feel the smirk being sent at him to which he got back up and wiped a little blood off his lips and stared…his byakugan looking terrible with rage and murder in his eyes….

"Just what the hell are you!?" Neji shouted at ace

"**Just another demonic overlord trying to take over the world…" **Ace simply stated as he came in for another charge!

* * *

Neji glared at ace as he came forward….

'_damn, it looks like I have to use it…and so soon…damn it all…' _Neji thought with a tense apprehension…

Ace stared at his foe as he came running for the blow….he smirked as his fist got near Neji until it was blocked by a bluish glow?

"Chakra!" he whispered as his eyes widened as Neji began to spin, which sent him flying away from him…

"Do you like it? I was able to remake it although it took me two weeks to perfect fool, this is one of the reasons why destiny has named me the victory today…" Neji simply stated calmly as he smirked at Ace who started to get up chuckling….

Now when your opponent is chuckling when he's at a disadvantage things usually go wrong from there….such as when your opponent starts drawing a dark sword from his back…. One which every shinobi has heard the legend about….

The sword of Aeons..

* * *

Ace grinned cruelly underneath his mask as he stared at Neji with his hand going to his family blade….he could finally begin the charging process with this sword, although from what gnarl had told him it would only last for so long before the energy is spent trying to revive the blade…for someone with such control over chakra to make a defensive dome around themselves, it was truly a marvel….

And that is why Neji was going to lose today….after all who can say they have a blade that can consume chakra with practical ease?(elsewhere Kisame sneezes)

**"Now let us truly begin!"** Ace yelled as he charged Neji with the sword half drawn, and Neji jumping back to get some distance from that blade….

"**Now now, cant have that can we?" **ace sated as he disappeared from sight leaving a shocked Neji unsure of where his opponent had gone before he heard a voice behind him…

"**Miss me?" **Ace asked darkly as he swung his sword at his torso to which Neji ducked and tried to knock him off his feet by swinging his left from the right side over only to have Ace jump over it and stab his sword down and having Neji roll to the side having a small nick on his arm and back to prove how close he got to being impaled by the sword….after which they had jumped away from each other and charged again, this time Neji having two kunai acting a reverse daggers to block the sword, to which it did just barely before Neji pushed back suddenly leaving ace with a hole in his defense.

Neji taking the opportunity sent a kunai at a small opening In his armour only to see him bat it away with his sword and for him to charge him once more…he readied a Kaiten…

And just in time to…only for ace's blade to slam into the chakra shield and begin to disrupt the ethereal energy!

* * *

Ace smirked at Neji from outside the shield as it began to destabilize and turned out a full blown grin to which his mask mimicked perfectly as it began to shatter much to Neji's shocked chagrin…

"**What's the matter? Did I just break your impenetrable defense fool?" **Ace asked as he saw Neji's eyes harden with him shouting out "I have you within my divination…Eight trigrams'! Sixty four palms!"

Aces eyes widened as he felt Neji beginning his assault with him shouting out the number of strikes, and due to his training under Gai he actually felt his blows from the kinetic force and the chakra expulsion. Though nejis fingers began showing signs of dangerous chakra burns...

He grunted as he felt the 64 blows his were his chakra points had been at one point….

Neji smirked as he slammed the last blow to his chest which sent Ace flying a few feet away…his hands began to sting from the effort of putting so much chakra into them in so little time...but it worked this time.

"And that is why you lose, trash…now you see why destiny has fated me to win this fight…" Neji began until a dark laughter began to echo throughout the arena…

"**E****h-heh…..eh-heh-heh-ha-ha-ha-HAAA HAHAHAHA"** Ace laughed psychotically as he began to get up with slumped shoulders and his head down until he threw it back and laughed loud enough for everyone to hear…

"**YES! THIS IS WHAT IVE BEEN ****WAITING**** FOR HYUUGA! NOW LET US STAIN THIS BATTLEFEILD WITH YOUR BLOOD!" **Ace shouted as he showed his eyes burning with evil energy and his very aura turning a reddish black with dark tendrils stretching out trying to grasp something…the blade in his hands glowed with blue veins of power!Safe to say Neji could only think of one thing as ace charged him…

'_what the hell is he?!'_

* * *

Up in the kage stand the two jinchuriki kumo gaurds both straightened out in fear as they felt the swords power wash over the crowd even if but a for a second…killer bee narrowing his eyes as he glared at the blade in Aces hands…

'_Its that cursed blade….I didn't think it was even activated…how did his break its legendary blood curse?!' _bee thought to himself while look at the bluish glowing veins…until his eyes widened at what yugito had to say…

"He using the hyuuga chakra" she whispered silently as her eyes widened with fear, and was there a tint of nervousness in them? And why was she having a reddish tint on her cheeks? Well, fire country is a lot different then kumo…a lot more oxygen in the air and such and the heat…damn he wish he was back in his cave…

Killer bee was brought out of his internal thoughts as a explosion of white flame that felt truly evil and dark exploded in the arena with wide eyes…

* * *

Sarutobi smirked at the expressions of not only the "Kazekage" but the Raikage and his guards...needless to say he was quite confident that Naruto would win this fight…

* * *

Orochimaru felt like he was going to hyperventilate…such power…such grace…such evil! He would make the second perfect body once he transferred the Sharingan to his body after he took it over! Today is a truly marvelous day!

* * *

Neji stood panting and covered with light burns on his body….he held his right arm as he could barely feel it anymore as he saw Ace with his sword on fire staring him down with a dark grin on his masks face…

"damn" he whispered hoarsely as he tried to remain standing….

"**You should really give up hyuuga, but be proud, not many have stood up to the sword of Aeons and lived to tell the tale…no matter how watered down its power is right now…" **Ace said as Neji felt those eyes were mocking him…

"and just how…ugh…watered down…is it?" Neji panted out as ace tilted his head….

"**Its only about barely one percent of its power right now…." **Ace stated out loud as Neji's eyes widened at the thought of its true power…

"Dammit, proctor…..I….give……u-" Neji said until he fell flat on his face…

Ace simply stared at him for a second as if considering something….

"**You should be thankful hyuuga, from what my sources told me she could've killed you in your match together with but a single seal…." **Neji stirred silently as he brought he head to face ace… **"yes, I do know of your clans curse seal…but get over it…at least your not a failure fool…because after all, there are things out there that are worse then death…"** Ace finished as he walked away towards the contestant waiting area…

The more bloodthirsty members of the crowd who won bets cheered while the others remained complementing this new Ace of Blades…

* * *

**Now here's the 5th chapter in Overlord maelstrom…later folks!**


	7. Of Blades and Demons and Dark Overlords

_Summary: Thrown into a Gorge by Jiraya naruto doesn't manage to contact Kyuubi in time to do a summoning jutsu….instead as he falls he somehow manages to get to the netherworld…where a bunch of gremlin's start screaming he's their new master…..wait….and what's this being a all powerful overlord?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Overlord…and elements of fable….maybe a minion species or two…and some other ideas but that's it….oh may have other crazy crossovers in due time…onto the show! (dodges the many lawyers after him)_

_Okay here's the result of the match, and well, you'll see what else is happening continue reading!_

_Also if you haven't seen the manga I knew that all the hate and anger Naruto had to have was still there…it just developed its own personality heh, and what the hell is Yami Naruto going on about Kyuubi liking him more then the good Naruto?_

"**AW hot hot!"-talk**

'_**This is mine!'**_**-thought**

"**Foolish human filth!"**-Demon/Monster/Ace talk

'_**I hate you!'**_-Demon/Monster thought

"Master Win!"-Minion speaking through tower heart

(chunnin exams, stadium hall)

As Ace walked along the halls in silence, or what could be silence due to the fact he was speaking to a certain minion master through a connection between the netherworld tower's last remaining tower shard and his mask…

'_**How was that, Gnarl?' **_Ace thought as he walked along the darkened halls

"_Master that was one of the most malicious fights I've ever seen, totally outclassing that foolish hyuuga in hand to hand combat! BAH! In the old days a hyuuga could've spot an overlord within 10 miles and shot and arrow straight into his eye, and through a heavily wooded forest at that, but of course that would've been bad for you sire, unless well they were on your side!" _Gnarl replied with a grumbling tone in his voice, also strangely a musing tone as well.

'_**Remember, times change gnarl and with the clan wars over, the clans that once were the mightiest of all have become soft, weak, and easily fooled by my mask. It is only a matter of time before this village's people who had once tormented me suffer the consequences of their actions. After all, my own darkness seeks that retribution, while whatever remains of my light energy still begs for their mercy.' **_Ace thought to gnarl thought the link…honestly annoyed at the fact that he wasn't a true being of darkness as his ancestor's before him were…

'_Well sire, with the way this village's going im sure you can end up corrupting a few of these so called ninja to your cause, maybe get a few elite guard to boot! One can never have to much cannon fodder or warriors when your at war, also you are just starting on your path to supreme evil so don't be surprised sire, but if you insist on ridding of that filthy cookie baking fairy part of you then well be happy to help out, but we'll need to either restore the tower heart first or remake it so as to gather the negative energy required and then find a mirror so as to separate your light, logic, darkness…then finally a duel to the death between you three!' _gnarl said as ace "felt" him stroke his beard…a habit of gnarls as he often did his deep thinking while stroking it…

'_**I see, so I need to find a powerful enough mirror, the tower shards in the old lands and new lands of my ancestors, and finally fight my three sides to the death? Interesting….By the way gnarl, do you remember that little encounter we had with sarutobi?' **_Ace asked with a mental grin

'_Oh yes master!' _gnarl exclaimed _'it was most, amusing to see his reactions!'_

(flash back, hokage tower)

Sarutobi was having a bad day, scratch that a terrible day, it was only two days before the chunnin exams third round began and sasuke uchiha hasn't been seen and neither had Kakashi. It made him sigh that team sevens curse had started taking its toll, and truth be told he had been watching that position closely as it seemed cursed for some reason, almost every team that had been named team 7 had fallen apart tragically to the point where the name team 7 was applied only to the gennin squads and the number 7 had all but disappeared from use from the shinobi corps…well expect when talking about things….and the number 13...

Anyway as he sat quietly he heard the window open behind him…and he instantly was on guard for an assassination attempt…to which he had instantly moved with a speed not expected with one of his age and pinned the assassin to the desk with his arms behind him and with the elder hokage having a hidden kunai at the back of his neck ready to drive it between the spine bones to paralyze him forever from the waist down before he killed him…but to his surprise a familiar voice had shouted out before he could deliver the killing blow.

"**OLD MAN WHAT THE HELL!" **the "assassin" shouted, no one and I mean no one had the guts to ever insult the god of shinobi, that included other kages, so that would mean that only one person could've called him that…

"Naruto?" sarutobi whispered as he let the boy go and saw his face, or rather mask if he hadn't known better, he would've said he was talking to the legendary Jack of blades who had supposedly killed the rikudo sannin for the bijuu's power (hey he's the professor, he could've found that out and had been sworn to secrecy we never know)

"**Its been awhile, old man" **the mask smirked as sarutobi stood for a moment, before hugging him in a brief moment of weakness….

"Its good to see you alive…" sarutobi said as he stood back from the brief hug

"**I guess I have a lot to say, don't I?" **Ace asked as sarutobi nodded…

"**Now where to begin…" **Ace muttered as they both sat down…

"From the beginning" sarutobi said as he stared at him in the eye with a sense of unease…

(Flashback end)

'_**And I still cant believe he's letting me go after all this time…' **_Ace chuckled

'_Well sire, you're technically dead, and since your connected to the tower, I doubt he wanted to test something that doesn't obey the laws of physics or whatever they're called nowadays, after all if he kept you there you would escape, and if he imprisoned you the tower would recall you here, so its not worth the trouble….' _gnarl explained as he practically almost jumped up and down in excitement, after all the best part of the day was getting closer and closer each minute!

'_**Excited for my match against the uchiha Gnarl?'**_ Ace asked through the link

'_Well sire, I cant say Im not bored yet, but I also cant say that im not negatively brimming with eagerness to see you pummel that monkey boy and get that shard of jyuubi from the container that tower keeps on sensing nearby your location!' _gnarl exclaimed with slight annoyance at not finding out where that damn shard was.

'_**Patience Gnarl, all things come with time.'**_ Ace sent before closing the link when he finally reached the contestants box.

*The rest of the fights go as cannon but ace just kicks shikamaru to the floor instead of knocking him off*

As the crowd got more and more restless from not having the uchiha fight the boy from Suna or vice versa (and because of a number of bets placed on both gennin to win/lose) Ace himself got more and more agitated at the tardy so called sensei and his trainee.

"**I swear by darkness itself if sasuke appears reading that damn little book that Kakashi carries around and starts making lame excuses, I cant be held against my actions…" **ace mumbled annoyed severely….

"What book?" Temari asked casually.

"**Oh that little orange book called….." **Ace began while temari leaned slightly closer as well as other contestants.

"**Icha Icha Paradise…." **he grumbled while Temari freezes and Kankuro looks as if he's in heaven…while Garra just stares at his two "siblings" wondering for a brief moment what they were talking about…until of course he turns back to the arena hoping the Uchiha wasn't dead yet. A troublesome from Shikamaru while Shino was quite as ever, though he seemed to shift his hands in his pockets for a second.

"**We must read the orange book!"** a whisper entered Garra's mind with a giggle at the end as he turned slightly to see Kankuro reading his book in the corner while temari looked ready to kill him, which of course incited every female in the stadium's anti-pervert senses to go off for a split second. Needless to say many males that day would be crying tears of sorrow as their girlfriends/fiancés/wives/relatives would burn the books in an anti-pervert demonstration, but that's for another time.

(at ground zero of the exam)

Genma Stared out at the restless crowd as he looked at his watch every 3 minutes wondering why he even took this years chunnin exam as the third proctor….

'_Oh yeah, it was because I lost that damn bet that Kakashi wouldn't pass this years team of his….Dammit' _he grumbled in his head while showing nothing outward….

When it was about 3 seconds left until he called the match and suspended sasuke because of tardiness the wind began to pick up and he sensed Kakashi's chakra signature nearby….

'_About damn time! Lazy-ass…'_ was every sentient beings thought in the stadium's walls.

Ace of blades was leaning at the back of the wall sensed two presences began to make themselves known….he smirked under his mask which reached his eyes and he twitched slightly in anticipation of the battle to come, his bloodlust that was slowly being born within him awakening.

"**Its about time…sasuke uchiha, show me what you've accomplished you fool, and if things go my way, I will show you my ****True**** power!" **Naruto whispered as he opened one eye briefly making it glow nearly full red with excitement….the end of the chunnin exams was coming to a close…and Naruto couldn't wait until things heated up and he could unleash his power upon the so called elite of the village and finally be free from this accursed village.

Up in the kage stand orochimaru sighed in relief….it looks like sasuke will participate after all…

The Raikage Narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the tardiness of the gennin and his instructor, and when he looked over at the third he noticed he to looked annoyed, and in an instant he had a bit of a wonderful idea of getting back at that jab from earlier….

"Well third hokage-dono, It seems one of your shinobi is late. Is this usually what they do to their clients or when things are this important?" the raikage said with a slight smirk on his face while his two shinobi both stifled their snickers, all the while the third held his head high and looked up at the sky….

"Well….it seems that Kakashi is being his usual self now….and they should be here right about…now."

At that two figures appeared at the center of the arena back to back….the smaller one took one look around and sent a annoyed glance at the older one….

(ground zero)

Sasuke looked around for a brief moment before realizing something….and shot an angry look at Kakashi…

"Shit what do we do now? You told me that they wouldn't start until this afternoon dammit Kakashi-sensei!" sasuke grumbled as he stood stark still….

Kakashi who had his hands in his pocket took one look around with his lazy eye and muttered back with an eye smile…

"Quick sasuke….pretend that this was a grand entrance to be cool!" Kakashi whispered back with a lazy eye looking outward into the crowd making himself looking "cool" for a few seconds with the leaves falling everywhere…while some people wondered where the hell those leaves came from due to it being the middle of summer and fall was nowhere even near here, and the fact that even in the winter it was warm enough for the tress to not need to ditch their leaves so why the hell did they fall off in the first place?

Needless to say sasuke was wondering if having a porn reading lazy sensei who can kick some serious ass when provoked was a good thing, Again, after the thirteenth time before the torture sessions began, with rocks being chucked at him, and a completed chidori threatening his stomach every time he tried to fall back asleep.

'_If I don't make chunnin after this last month of __**HELL**__ im going to go on a __**long**__ vacation from this crazy ass village!' _Sasuke thought with a small anime sweat drop as he tried to look cool for a second…before giving it up and waiting for his opponent to appear at the ground zero.

*im kind of bored and im lazy so sue me, anyway just go with the manga/anime version of the fight between sasuke and garra until he pieces the sand dome*

Ace stared silently at the fight below him, while he was impressed with Garra's sand abilities he was frustrated at Sasuke's copying another's style without even working for that power, while the Sword of Aeons may be power incarnate it still requires a great sacrifice or enough power which would be hard to gain.

He growled as he felt demonic energy residue emitting from the dome just as the uchiha pierced it with his little chidori technique, he continued to stare until a loud roar that could only come from a insanely pissed off demon sounded from the small puncture hole in the dome and as a large demonic tentacle/arm launched out of the dome and almost grabbed the Uchiha, when it failed it flopped onto the ground and slithered back into the dome.

"**Impossible….I didn't think garra would be a demon container sure a blood thirsty maniac, but which one?"** Ace whispered as he tried to remember the legends of the nine bijuu.

"Sire! The netherworld tower's Magic chamber's just detected a spike of true demonic power! If I had to say that boy is containing a shard of jyuubi inside of his own demon, and also im seeing a past overlords spirt within him as well! Huh, So that's where the other past overlords that had escaped the infernal abyss went to! They Just escaped so they can regain a slice of their former power! " Gnarl mused as he watched from the towers main magic chamber which happened to be above the portal to which one could enter the dark tower from.

'**So what do you advise Gnarl? Im quite sure you have an idea at hand.'** Ace mentally asked.

"Humph back in the old days the true bijuu were things of true evil and power! Not any washout evil overlords! Bah!" Gnarl growled out before shaking his head clearing his thoughts and focusing on the task at hand.

Well Sire if you get the chance I would say kill the foolish overlord who's within that sand boy's demon, and if you can absorb the demons shard, also if you can we could use that boy as a ally if possible, and don't worry about killing the boy with the sword of Aeons, it is tied to you and you alone sire and as such you can specify which thing it should strike, such as the body or the sprit, and in this case, the overlords soul!" Gnarl advised with glee at the prospect of getting some well deserved payback, because if he remembered correctly this overlord should be a sufficient challenge for his true overlord, and if things can go the way he whished to, then things would get very exciting around here!

"**Understood Gnarl, and by the way, when I get back I wish to discuss on the best way to get the dark tower back up and running and any prospects to completing my power."** Ace sent softly with an ordering tone at the end.

"Right away sire! Now please try not to die…" Gnarl said with a bit of nervousness to which Ace rolled his eyes, after all this old overlord couldn't be that tough if he died so soon into his reign.

In that instant gnarl ended his sentence an explosion erupted from the kage box and genjutsu feathers fell from the sky knocking out the civilians, the shinobi in the stadium quickly reacted and so began the invasion of the leaf village….well….more of a badly done sneak attack against a fully adult and pissed of dragon that's about to eat you kind of attack. Needless to say the sound shinobi quickly found themselves at slightly overwhelming odds against the better trained, equipped, rested, and angry leaf ninjas on their home turf, and no matter what orochimaru data on the leaf villages layout might've been, there's still a few elements of surprise he couldn't have discovered that the leaf made use of, say the giant invisible barrier dome over the village keeping track of the battle and allowing the leaf ninja's to correctly counteract a few assaults and keeping them at bay. And the fact that orochimaru had barely managed to get the elderly Kage away from the rakikage and use the barrier to keep outside interferences out.

Sarutobi Hiruzen merely stared out underneath his hat as orochimaru made his little speech about destroying the village an such….before a well placed fist to the jaw shut him up, it was safe to say orochimaru was somewhat shocked in the least.

"Orochimaru, don't you know this is a fight to the death and not some moral speech on your past actions or some idiotic plot to further some kind of story or something? This is a true fight and as such…." at this Hiruzen disappeared only to reappear in his armour in front of the snake with a fist cocked back ready to unleash his monkey style taijutsu "Then get serious already BAKA GAIKI DESHI!" At the 'Baka Gaiki deshi" (idiotic brat apprentice) Hiruzen had sent orochimaru nearly straight into the floor of the roof they were standing on before jumping down after him.

"Hey guys doesn't this barrier go through the roof straight through the ground below?" questioned Kidomaru with a slight look of nervousness on his face.

"I don't know shit head orochimaru-sama said to keep this fucking barrier up so keep on doing your fucking job you shitting punk!" Tayuya growled out at Kidomaru while Jiroubou quickly responds with the usual ladies don't do this or that kind of speech….needless to say the 4 anbu that were standing on the roof and the kage and his two body guards were somewhat amused with the idiots that orochimaru kept gathering around him/her. After watching the so called idiot's do their little show the squad of anbu all turned to each other and began to walk away.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU SHITHEADS GOING!" Tayuya shouted/cursed at the anbu who all turned to the sound four with bored looks on their masks (somehow).

"Were going through the window….what's it look like?" the head anbu deadpanned…."seriously if your going to create a barrier you better make sure that you ensure it goes both through the ground and anything else that might allow people to enter…" he finished with a blank stare that creeped the sound four out.

"How can you be sure?" Sukon growled out

"Because for one thing….the tiles around your feet aren't damaged and I cant sense the chakra from the barrier going underneath the roof of this complex….and second, well…your all annoying." one of the anbu stated before all of them left leaving behind an embarrassed sound four group and a amused rakikage and his two body guards.

"Umm lord rakikage, shouldn't we evacuate to a more safer location now? I mean those sound idiots are starting to use their summons now" Yugito paned out after recovering from laughing at the spectacle a few moments ago.

"Yugito, remember what happened the last time kumo and Iwa tried to invade konoha?" E asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh….OH….these sound ninja are screwed aren't they?" yugito muttered out with a wince.

"Oh yeah these sound dudes are going out with a bang all the while in dark moods saying dang!" Kirabi shouted out in a bad rap form with E and yugito groaning in embarrassment while the sound four laughed at his bad rapping…before he started to twitch which lead to them even more groaning….

"What?" Sukon asked at seeing the winces of the kage and konoichi.

"You guys are so screwed you know that right?" yugito muttered as the sound four saw Kirabi outlined with a bloody eight tentacle ox demon thing with bones appearing around his form and the spirit of the demon roaring behind him and a massive K.I erupting from his form as he charged at the four sound ninja and easily ripping the barrier apart with a well place jinchuriki punch…needless to say the eight tails had fun that day, but that's not the story!

Meanwhile with Ace

Ace stared silently as the sound shinobi in the stadium started to be overwhelmed by the enraged leaf shinobi….let it not be said that this village is a NINJA village….and as such a large portion of its population is either retired ninjas or ninja that couldn't fight as well anymore…

(statistics say that the civilian population of konoha should be at most 20% of the village, the rest of the village is shinobi which makes sense that they'll turn their attention to getting the old and young to the shelters first before counterattacking…poor bastards)

After watching for a few seconds seeing a few sound shinobi (who which don't seem very well trained from his perspective, and that's saying something) getting burned to a crisp by a few stay fireballs or exploding tags that had no civilians around them he began to walk away from the stadium following after garra and his two siblings who had ran away from the fight while a sand jounin fought Genma in a even sided fight. During which he saw his former "teammate" Sakura and shikamaru as well as shino following a puppy by the looks of things into the forest's in konoha. He shook his head and used his newly found power "**Assassin rush**" ability he had managed to learn in the short time in the netherworld tower to pick up the pace.

As he neared where they were he noticed a battle between sound shinobi and Asuma Sarutobi….while he didn't have any grudges against the man or any favors for him he concluded he didn't need help and went around them using the rapid pace of the assassin rush ability….although he did have to pause for long enough to get the a second/third/fourth wind back by constantly abusing his new mana supply.

The mana he had learned from gnarl was similar to chakra but was less dense and could be molded into almost anything, while chakra had more power and was more dense than mana the two were actually equal.

He shook his head of these thoughts as he readied himself for another fight, for he could feel the demonic chakra of Garra's demon up ahead and from the sounds of it, Shino was already battling a sand ninja above him. Once again he bypassed the battle saving up his strength in order to take on a deadly foe.

Sasuke struggled to get up as he saw the monstrosity that garra had become while sakura stared from the sideline horrified of what was happening. He grunted as he tried to get up, though even with the curse seal boosting his power (and the creepy chuckles and "sasuke-kun's echoing in his head) he could barely stand or make another chidori….at times like this he hated Kakashi for training his body more for speed and strength rather then chakra usage and capacity…but he was thankful he was able to dodge most of the attacks he had sent at him….though s garra neared him for the final blow and sakura standing in front of him (like that's going to help much) he had a flashback on his life….

'_Man…why did my life have to suck like this? I never even got to kill Itachi for what he did or even start the revival of my clan! Hell ild rather take a girl outside of konoha than a bloody ravenous fan girl, though sakura has gotten better, I just hope she doesn't hound me in the after-life as well' sasuke thought as he prepared to make his peace…though not before trying to think of a way to convince the Shimigami-sama to let him haunt his brother until he dies from insanity (with lots of pranking ideas he had gotten from Naruto happening to him*cue evil maniac laughter*)_ Sasuke internally grumbled as garra came within a foot from killing sakura and by extension ripping him to bloody shreds when a red missile appeared from below him and stabbed him in the gut with a large bastard sword…

Wait…

(inside garras head)

The mad Overlord Largy the insane one giggled menacingly as the boy neared the pink girl and the dark haired boy, soon there would be blood! And not to mention after he kills everyone here he could find some nice gals and have garra send his sand so he could finally feel something other then blood *which never happens* again.

A dark growl from behind sounds the slow awakening of Shukaku the true one tailed beast, though a quick strike to its fractured head and not to mention the horrible seal job that actually prevented the demon from using its full power to annihilate him did the trick of putting it back down with large curses and death threats….but he was not worried….

"soon! I will have my dark tower again! And then the reign of Largy will begin anew in a sea of blood and hot women!" largy shouted classic evil lord style, which Shukaku sweat dropped…

Then came the horrible rumbling in at least Largys position…as he looked around wondering what was happening Shukaku heard a shadowy voice call to him…

"_**Demon…do you wish vengeance on this fool?" **_the voice asked.

"do you even need to ask voice dude? Let me kill this jerk so I can have my time with the orange book Baby!" Shukaku growled out with delight on having revenge on the damn little bastard.

"_**Then give me the shard of the jyuubi, and I shall purge him from your host!" **_the voice answered

"Hmmm what the hell give it a go man, I haven't had a decent nap in years! Not to mention ild rather have the brat sleep, since he feels what I feel and damn vice versa I cant stand anymore of this! Not sleeping SUCKS!" Shukaku shouted out as in response to his call, black/red tendrils rippled through the floor and grabbed something from the large(very fat) raccoon's body. Because of this however Shukaku's body side and ahem big bones shrunk down to a more manageable size, to Shukaku's delight even through the pain of having something ripped from his core…and the mad overlord looked around in shock before Shukaku crackled and sent a blast of his own raw power fueled by the dark tendrils to knock the bastard out of the boys body…what happens next is no big deal to the raccoon demon as it finally started to get its nap.

Outside Garra's head

Ace growled as he felt the jyuubi shard enter the sword of aeons…before the blade erupted in a small inferno of white fire around him…which actually threw back garras demonic possessed body and the sand flowing off of him to form another begin in front of him when he had slammed into a tree…

The figure was large to say the least, while also armored heavily in iron plates and a old cracked gauntlet that had a dulled yellow gem on it. Also on his armour were the pictures and poorly done minion faces (a very shobby version of minion armour from Overlord 2) the large overlord while standing a good 6 foot 8 had a large mace on his person…

Ace landed on a nearby tree branch as the former Overlord Largy struggled to get on his feet, his mass working against him in this environment.

When he had finally gotten t his feet the overlord grumbled and groaned from finally feeling the effects of gravity on his shoulder again… before he looked around…what he saw inf ront of him enraged him as well as sending a strange feeling down his spine…

"**Who the hell are you boy! You don't deserve to be an overlord! Only Overlord Largy the great can be an overlord! The dark tower decreed it!"** came the growling strained voice from the former overlord.

Ace however only raised a brow as his mask did the same…

"**Overlord?"** he said slowly as the fat one nodded

"**You!"** he nodded again, his foul teeth showing from his poor fitting helm

Ace shuddered...to which former "master" of the ruined dark tower mused eh must be fearful of his life

"**Yes! I Largy however am kind, and should you bow to your knees I shall allow you to accompany me as my servant to gather food and aid me in my new quest to recover my dark tower!" **Largy grinned as he began to walk carefully on the branch towards ace who stood on the far end of the branch they were both on…

He stopped however when chuckles escaped from Ace's form…his body rumbling as if trying to contain something and then fury engulfed him when Ace began laughing out loud…

"_**YOU! OVERLORD? ME! KNEEL BEFORE YOU! YOU PATHETIC FOOL!"**_ Ace shouted out after he was done laughing…his own fury etched in his features.

"**I am the Ace of Blades! Son of the King and Queen of Blades themselves! If anyone should be bowing before the other it should be you pathetic disgrace of a sack of flesh! You dare plung the name of overlord as if it was some title to get what your pathetic desires for food and pleasure are all that we do? **_**You are a FOOL**_**!"** Ace snarled out as he whipped out the Sword of Aeons that now glowed slightly with tiny green cracks of magical energy running through its once dormant ley lines.

"**Prepare yourself for your death!" **Ace growled as he readied himself for the coming fight.

Largy on the other hand was furious! How dare this welp mock him? Sure he wa sonly overlord for a month or so before he found himself in the abyss…it had taken some time and a few well placed bribes and allot of running with those infernal Halflings before he had managed to escape and find the racoon sleeping on one day…it also took allot of willpower and scheme to make himself be a "priest" and seal himself in the demon to "tame" it…needless to say it had gotten the stupid villages attention…and now not only did he lose control of his demon slave! But this whelp claims he is a true overlord! Ignorance…

He lifted his mace out of its place on his back and well tried to roar or more of a bellow and charge at the boy with the intent of finishing him in one blow.

Ace growled as he ducked low an used an Assassin Rush t get behind the fool…what he saw made him sweat drop a little…apparently the fool didn't think that think sentient life would attack him from beheind and had only the barest armour on his back…a weakness that he exploited by slashing the sword of aeons on the fools back not only giving him a laceration on his back but also sealing it shut painfully by burning it with the blade…fortunate for Largy it was only a test to see if Ace's theory of being lesser armour on the back was true…

Largy cried out as the blade stuck his back and he hefted the mace which had smashed into Ace's last position and swung around in a circle using his bulk to his advantage…

Ace not expecting a fast attack from the usually slow bulk took the blow to his left shoulder…needless to say he was knocked off the branch by the blow and landed painfully on the next branch down with his arm damaged…

'_**Dammit!, I had thought that he was to slow, goes to show what you get for underestimating my foe.'**_ Ace snarled to himself as he hefted himself up.

'_Master? Master what in the name of th-, oh I see. So you found that large sack of puss Largy eh? Shame he got out of that damn infernal abyss sire…well I should let you know sire that largy could never really keep himself on his feet, he relied on minions to do that!' _gnarl spoke to Ace in a concerned way

Ace sent a mental nod and readied himself as the large ball of fat and armour and surprisingly great strength jump down right towards his position. Before he landed however ace move out of the way, but unfortunately for the tree branch it shattered when largy had hit it with his bulk and both the remains of the tree branch and a screaming largy slammed into the ground below…with largy stunned and groaning face first into the ground with his armored gut protecting him from most of the damage…

Ace stared silently as he looked down upon his foes with the sword of aeons in his hand…

"_Master, might I suggest you finish him now before he gets back up? It would be most troubling to have to deal with his stupidity any longer and you do need to hurry back to the tower to get your left arm checked!"_ Gnarl suggested as a lance of pain shot through Ace's arm, forcing him to his knees as he saw the dented metal iron of his armour pushing against his skin…and most likely a broken bone or two from the feel of it.

'_**Very well' **_was all Ace sent back in reply in a emotionless tone…

He stared silently at his foe before jumping off lightly with his sword in his right arm bearing downwards towards the former overlord who struggled to get back up while whimpering out in pain.

In one silent move ace struck the blade though the middle of the former overlord Largy's back and into his blackened heart…to which when that happened he lifted his head in surprise and spat out a large goblet of blood before his head fell and his body began to disintegrate into a black mist…which began to collect around Ace's form unlocking his latent power…as he got up with his sword still entrenched in the ground lightning collected around his right hand…curious he pointed his arm towards a nearby tree and watched with satisfaction when a small bolt of lighting shot from his fingers and scorched the bark of the tree with the burn emitting a few electrical discharges.

Ace grunted again as he heaved his sword from the ground and returned it to his back before falling to his knees again holding his breath as he felt another lance of pain shoot through his arm…he really needed to return to the netherworld tower soon or he would end up losing consciousness soon.

As he got back to his feet Ace looked around and noticed that garra was looking at him from the base of another tree, when he looked back up he noticed a few broken branches with some sand still falling from them and looked at garra amazed that he survived the fall without any true damage besides exhaustion on his form…

Garra stared at this Ace of Blades silently and in pain, the dark cloud that had filled his mind since his childhood was finally lifted allowing him to actually see without the bloodlust haze that he always had seen. He stared at the form of the injured overlord with a curiosity…while killing may have proved that he had existed it was a hallow one…maybe he could find a new reason for existing…but what?

Ace stared silently at garra before an idea hit him to which he grinned despite the pain…

"**Boy…" **Ace began…

Garra looked at him dead in the eye…

"…**would you like to come with me?" Ace finished with a dark look in his eye**

**Author note time!**

**1)I chose the name Largy because I was lazy and I wasn't going to go into extreme detail or a interesting name for a former overlord….besides if you all start saying that he still technically was an overlord with more experience then Naruto then I say fucking bullshit, he only had a MONTH of being an overlord and wasted a good portion of it eating, hence the armored front gut.**

**2)will garra say yes to ace or a flat out no? depends on next chapter NEXT!**

**3)don't feed the trolls**

**4) don't like this story…then stop reading it other then to try and flame me for my writing, this is FANFICTION! I could make Godzilla into a pretty pink pony if I damn wanted to or turn goku into a chimpanzee or even make Naruto dance like a ballerina and orochimaru actually like the female gender HIS age. And jiraya not a pervert…get the picture?**

**5)no complaints…what so ever.**


	8. Did ya hear? Also still on hold

Sorry but this isn't an update and will be deleted

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gin of the wicked smile

Fallen-Ryu


End file.
